


May 20th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket was afraid. He couldn’t find Groot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 20th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Rocket was afraid. Genuinely afraid. He was swimming through a sea of splinters that were drifting out to space. He couldn’t find Groot. He couldn’t find Groot anywhere.

"Come on buddy, come on!" Rocket growled. "Where are you are you, you over grown splinter?!"

There was too much debris and too little time. He could save Groot if he could just find him. He was starting to get frantic. He usually could find Groot faster than this in the couple of times Groot had splintered off before.

Explosions were all around him, shaking and shifting the floating debris. He cursed violently before he realized the explosions did him a favor. The relief and joy flooded through him as he found Groot. He scrambled over to him and plucked him from the shrapnel he was embedded in. He craddled Groot close to his chest as he rushed them back to their ship.

Groot smiled at him as Rocket gently planted him in a small potful of soil.

"I’ll get you some fresh stuff tomorrow, buddy." Rocket promised. "Just hold on until then."


End file.
